


[podfic] Regina

by BabelGhoti



Category: I Claudius
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Podfic of Vermin_Disciple's fic.He did not carry himself like a soldier, the way his dead father had; he carried himself like a king.
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus/Livia Drusilla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfic] Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77586) by [Vermin_Disciple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 2:11 
  * **Size:** 2 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/7/items/vermin-disciple-regina-read-by-babel-ghoti/Vermin_Disciple%20-%20Regina%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)  




### Music

  * Michael Levy - [_The Temple of Venus (Original Composition For Replica Lyre in the Ancient Hypolydian Mode)_](https://open.spotify.com/track/5GAm84DxPhu4PuvlYAguMV?si=3dxpudC7RxyGCcMQvMg78Q). 




End file.
